


What Must Remain Hidden

by Lilla_45367



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Persons, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilla_45367/pseuds/Lilla_45367
Summary: When Draco Malfoy, an up and rising auror goes missing, it is up to the one and only Harry Potter to find him. But when Harry finds out things about himself and Draco, the search for him goes wrong. Harry ends up in falling for an ex-deatheater, but when he ends up Malfoy Manor, with no recollection of how he got there, will it all be blamed on Draco? Did the last Malfoy heir do something to the great Harry Potter? The last thing Harry remembers is Draco telling him he loved him. How will Harry find his way out? Can he even get out?





	1. Auror work

Harry was sitting at his desk when an owl came swooping in and landed on the paperwork he was dealing with. Harry glared at the owl as he took the parchment off of it's leg. He gave the owl a treat and unrolled the letter.

 

_Harry,_

_Come down my office immediately._

_The Minister of Magic,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 

Harry got up and began walking down Kingsley's office. He got on the lift and wondered what he did. Whenever he was called upon the minister, it was for either doing something honorable, which he hadn't, or doing something horrific, which he also hadn't. The lift stopped and Harry got off. He walked down the long corridor to the minister's office. He paused when he heard voices.

 

"I will not let  _Harry Potter_ try to find my son," A voice spat at the minister. I couldn't be mistaken for Lucius Malfoy's voice even if Harry hadn't known him.

 

"I am afraid we have no other option Mr. Malfoy," He heard Kingsley say.

 

"You have the whole ministry at your hands, find someone else!" Lucius nearly screamed.

 

At this Harry knocked, "Come on in Mr. Potter," Kingsley said.

 

Harry opened the door and walked in. He paled at what he saw. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood before him. Harry had expected Lucius, but not Narcissa.

 

"Have a seat Mr. Potter," Kingsley said.

 

Harry sat and looked at Kingsley, "Minister, what is going on?" Harry asked.

 

"It seems as if Auror Malfoy has gone missing." Kingsley stated, 'And I want you to find him," he added.

 

Kingsley might as well have given him a death sentence to the Malfoy's.

 

"Minister," Harry said, looking at the Malfoy's nervously, then to Kingsley, "I'll do what I can." He said.

 

"Good," Kingsley said, "Then you may leave while I talk to Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy," he said.

 

Harry stood and walked to the door. He opened it and walked out, closing it behind him. He took a deep breath. How was he supposed to find a missing Draco Malfoy?

 

 

  


	2. Greeting old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's not that long, but the next one will be longer.

Harry paced his office. He had debated whether or not to owl Hermione to see if she knew anything, but Hermione would be home trying to cope with being pregnant. Harry sat, and decided to owl Minerva McGonagall.

 

_Minerva,_

_I need to visit Hogwarts, but don't want to interrupt anything. If you can tell me as soon as possible when or if I can come, that would be helpful. It is for Ministry reasons only. I would ask if it could only be me and you, but I doubt that will be possible. I'll need Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore's painting, if I can meet with you._

_P.S._

_I hope you are doing O.K._

_Ministry of Magic,_

_Harry potter_

 

Harry rolled up the letter and whistled. The owls usually came when he whistled of called. The owl that came to him, Harry knew as Archaea. She was a female owl, and very mean. Harry tied the letter to her leg and gave her a treat before she could bite him. She flew off and he leaned back in his chair. Harry's office door flew open and Ron stepped in. His hair was tousled and he looked as if he had been up all night.

 

"Harry," He said, "It's Hermione."

 

Harry jumped up, "What about her?" Harry asked.

 

"She's gone and had the baby early, but she said she won't deliver till we're all there." Ron said, all in a huff of breath.

 

Harry got up and half ran half walked to Ron. Ron took his arm and side along apparated them to a Saint Mungos.  Harry and Ron burst into a room to find Hermione on a bed, holding a nurses hand and heaving deep breaths. Harry rushed to one side and Ron to the other.

 

Hermione gripped Harry's hand, "Took you long enough you arse," Hermione said to Harry.

 

"Sorry if I didn't know the baby wanted me here already," Harry joked, trying to calm her down.

 

Hermione let out a small chuckle then threw her head back and screamed.

 

A doctor came in a looked at Ron and Harry, "I'm sorry boy, but we need you out," He said.

 

Ron and Harry left the room and sat down in the waiting room. It seemed to take ages. Harry let his mind wander to the case he was supposed to be working on.

 

"Ron?" Harry asked, getting an idea.

 

"Yeah?" Ron said.

 

"What do you know about Draco?" Harry asked.

 

"The arse?" Ron asked. "Not much. Only that he seemed to go missing about 3-4 weeks ago. Someone high in the ministry was put on it. Probably some prat," Ron said.

 

Harry chucked. So he went missing 2-3 weeks ago? Harry asked himself. He was just put on it. But Malfoy had been gone for about half a month. Why was he put on it now? Harry suddenly jumped up.

 

"What is it mate?" Ron asked him.

 

"I've just remembered something. I have to go. Give 'Mione my regards. Tell her I'll be back," Harry said, and with that, apparated out of Saint Mungos and into his office.

* * *

 

 

Harry was going through papers. He knew it was somewhere. About 3 weeks ago, someone had been kidnapped in Diagon Alley. No one knew who, and if they did, they weren't telling. The time of the kidnapping matched the time that Malfoy had gone missing. Harry got out a piece of parchment, but dropped it when a white owl landed on his desk. It held out its' leg and nipped at him impatiently. Harry took the letter and gave the owl a treat. Harry opened the letter and began to read.

 

_Harry,_

_I would love for you to come to Hogwarts. In case you've forgotten, term is almost over. Albus says he'll be very happy to see you again. Severus.....Not so much. He still thinks that you think you're an insufferable know it all like, "That imperious Miss. Granger". I would love to answer any questions you need answered. And I am doing very well myself, Harry, thank you for asking. We would like to have you this Friday at 8:00 if that's OK? Just floo in dear boy._

_Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

Harry had to read the letter 3 times. Maybe he would finally get some answers. Yeah, he had only had the case for about 10 hours, but he usually had at least one answer to _something_ by now. Harry got up and began pacing his office floor. Now all he had to do was wait for Friday and floo to Hogwarts at 8:00. This was gonna be a long week.

* * *

 

Harry stood outside of the door that lead into Hogwarts. Harry took a deep breath and opened it. To his all but unexpected surprise, many children, ghosts, and teachers were in the hall.

 

And, as if they knew it was him that would come in, they all just stopped and stared at him. Harry began walking forward, acting like he didn't notice the people. And ghosts. He found his way easily enough to the headmistresses office.

 

Harry knocked on the door, and it opened. He walked in to find Minerva sitting behind a large desk. Two pictures were behind her. One showed Albus Dumbledore, looking at Harry with pride. The other, showed Severus Snape, trying, and failing, to avoid looking at Harry.

 

"Professor," Harry says.

 

"Hello Harry," McGonagall answered, "Have a seat," she added.

 

Harry sat and looked at Minerva.

 

"How are you Harry?" She asked.

 

"I'm good." Harry said, "And you?" Harry asked.

 

"As good as I can be with term almost over," Minerva said.

 

Harry looked around the open spaced office. McGonagall hadn't changed it by much.

 

"It looks as if Albus made you not change a thing," Harry commented.

 

"He did, he doesn't like to see it different," Minerva said, her voice edged with sadness, "And, I'm afraid I agree with him, I hate seeing it any different," Minerva added.

 

"I heard Hermione Granger had the child early," Minerva said. "Yes, I've been to see her, she named her child Rose," Harry told Minerva. After Harry had Saint Mungos, he had gone to visit Hermione and her child. He had found out it was a girl, and named Rose. It was a beautiful child. Harry had spent a good time of his week with Hermione. He had worked on Draco's case, but had found time to visit Hermione and the baby. "Well, I'm afraid we need to get to business then Harry, and stop dilly-dallying, so what are you here for, and why did I need to disturb these two?" Minerva asked Harry.

 

"Draco Malfoy," Harry let the word slip out of his moth before he could help himself, and Snape looked at him for the first time since Harry had been in the office.

 

"What about Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva asks him.

 

"He's missing," Harry said. "And he's been missing for about half a month. I wanted to know if any of you have heard anything?' Harry asked.

 

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I haven't," Minerva said.

 

"Nor I," Dumbledore said, "But I will keep and eye and ear out," he added.

 

Snape stayed silent and Harry looked at him expectantly.

 

"I have...Heard certain things Potter,"  Severus said.

 

"Severus, I need to know if you heard _anything_ that might be useful," Harry told the man.

 

"My other painting, in the manor," Harry never knew Snape had one in the Manor, but he supposed it made since, "I have heard that Draco was not taken, but ran away. And his parents wanted him home safe, so they said he was kidnapped," Snape finished.

 

Harry got up and looked at McGonagall, "I don't suppose you mind if I use your Floo?" Harry asked the woman.

 

"Go ahead," Minerva said.

 

Harry took a handful of powder and stepped into the flames, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place," he shouted and threw the powder down. There was an odd pulling sensation, then he tumbled out of his fireplace and into his living room. He dropped to his couch and covered his eyes. Draco ran away? So he wasn't taken?

 

"Would master like anything to eat?" A voice croaked at Harry.

 

He looked up to see Kreacher, "No, Kreacher, not now," Harry told the house elf.

 

Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It wasn't until he was relaxed that he realized how tired he was from just one week of working on Draco Malfoy's case. Harry fell into unconsciousness.    

 


	3. Finding Draco

_Harry was standing in front of a very nice, very muggle house. And he had no idea why. He was about to turn away, hen a flash of blond caught his eye. Harry looked again, and found himself staring at the image of Draco Malfoy. Walking out of a_ muggle _house. Harry had been told that this was the last place his magic had been used._

 

_Looks like Harry found the Malfoy boy. Harry caught himself still staring and looked away. Draco walked away and Harry followed him. Draco entered a muggle coffee shop. Harry counted to 20 before following. Harry sat at one the only empty tables. Harry had thought of going into one of these, so he had brought a laptop._

 

_Hermione had been communicating with Harry through on of these. Harry opened it and pressed the power button. The computer screen went from black to red. He typed in his password and someone coughed behind him. Harry turned around and found himself looking into gray eyes. Draco Malfoy was in front of him, looking like he was going to be sick._

 

_Harry heard glass break but didn't care. He had found Malfoy, but he couldn't move. He looked into the gray eyes, and found himself wanting to do more than just look into them, he wanted to own them. Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. He was dreaming, he had to be. When he opened his eyes, Draco was gone, but blood was everywhere._

* * *

 

Harry woke up in cold sweat. He had been dreaming of Draco. Or had he? Harry sometimes had glimpses of the future. Then what he saw turned into blood or dead bodies of those he's lost. Harry got up off of where he had fallen asleep on the couch. His neck had a crick in it from how he had been sleeping.

 

Harry got up and walked to his room. He had taken a room on the third floor of the house. He opened a window and walked over to where an owl was sleeping. When he had lost Hedwig, Hagrid had bought him a black owl instead. He had named her Athena, since she was a fighter to anyone other that Harry, or who the person who he was delivering mail to. 

 

Harry got out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. He decided to write to Hermione to see what she thought.

 

_Hermione,_

_I've been having those dreams again. It was of Malfoy. It might just be because of the stress of the case, but I wanted your opinion. In case you wanted to know, like you always do, he was in a muggle place. It looked like it was in New Orleans because of the way people talked. He was located near the center._

_P.S._

_How's Rose doing? ~~How are you coping?~~ How is the baby treating you and Ron? And tell Ron to take care of you before I come over there and take care of you myself._

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place,_

_Harry Potter_

 

Harry rolled up the letter and tied it. He tied it to Athena's leg and she flew off. Harry sat on the edge of his bed and began waiting for Hermione's letter back. ~~~~

* * *

 

 

Harry had waited 3 hours 'till Athena had flown back through his window and landed on his desk. He untied the letter off her leg and gave her a treat. He opened the letter and began reading:

 

_Harry,_

_I think you might be glimpsing the future again. Like you did with Voldemort. But I can't be sure. You've filled me in on everything, and I have to say, maybe he wants to be found. But I can't be sure. Owl me if it happens again. Oh, and Rose is a bundle of joy. She's so hyper though. She is very attached to me, and cries every time Ron tried to hold her. He said that you can come over anytime you want to take care of me, but I think he likes taking care of me and Rose. he seems so happy being a father. You should think about settling down yourself Harry, I might do you some good. I know you fancy men, but try to find a good one. And, one the subject of men, do you think these dreams aren't just because you "used to and still don't" fancy Malfoy? Please come over soon, Harry. We all miss you. Even Rose misses you!!_

_Hermione Granger_

 

Harry read the letter 5 times. Was he really fancying over Draco? _Malfoy_ , he corrected himself. Yeah, he had thought of Malfoy as...attractive? He had fancied Malfoy back at Hogwarts. He had begun liking Malfoy in their 5th year. 6th was when everything went downhill.

 

Harry had never really thought of Malfoy liking men, until 8th year, when he went back and finished school. Malfoy had started dating men in his house and year. Yeah, so what if Harry had brought himself off a couple times to fantasies about Malfoy.

 

When Malfoy had come back in 8th year, he had told everyone that he was sorry if he had hurt them. He had personally told Hermione that he didn't think her a mudblood. Malfoy had told everyone personally. Everyone except Harry.

 

Now, Harry was supposed to find Malfoy. _Well,_ he thought, _off to New Orleans I go._

* * *

 

 

Harry couldn't believe he came. He was sitting on a rusty old bed in an inn. He had owled Hermione, telling her that he was going to the place he dreamed of. Her response made his heart literally ache:

 

_Harry,_

_I know that you want to find Malfoy, but don't leave yet. Ron has to go on a business trip, and...And I can't be here alone with Rose. I can't do this alone with Ron gone. Please don't leave until Ron gets back. And...if you do, please owl me when you get there. And Harry, Malfoy isn't worth everything. Try to put this case at rest. Take a break. Please, Harry. Think this over._

_Hermione_

 

Harry's response had probably broken her, but he needed her to let him do this:

 

_Hermione,_

_I love you and Rose, but I have to do this. And if you don't let me, I'll have to go to Kingsley. ~~I'm sorry.~~ I want to be there, but I need to figure what in the hell has happened. I hope you understand 'Mione. _

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place,_

_Harry Potter_

 

Now, Harry was sitting in a wizarding inn, wondering why in the hell he told Hermione no. Harry got up and walked downstairs to the bar he was staying above. He told the bartender hello, then walked outside and found himself in front of the house he had seen in his dream. His vision? He had stayed in the inn for only one reason. To find Malfoy. Malfoy would come out of the house in front of him at 7:00 each morning, and go back in at 9:00 each night.

 

Today, Harry decided he was gonna follow Malfoy. Harry had to wait for about half an hour before Malfoy came stumbling down the steps of his home. Malfoy turned right, and began walking down the road. Harry followed, but stayed at a distance. When Malfoy stopped in front of a coffee shop, Harry's stomach dropped to his toes.

 

Malfoy entered the café and Harry waited a good 5 minutes before entering. The place was packed, but a single table was open, near a window. Harry took a seat there, and took out the laptop Hermione had given him.

 

Harry opened the computer and typed a message to Hermione,

 

_'Hey_ _Hermione, Have you found anything? How's Rose and you doing?'_

 

Harry only had to wait 30 seconds for a reply from Hermione, ' _Nice to here from you. Rose is as fussy as ever. I'm doing good, but I still wish you would've stayed. I've only found one thing. Malfoy wasn't kidnapped. You were right. Being from a muggle family, I learned how to hack. Turns out Malfoy had a computer. Pure-blood my ass. He had been talking to someone named Brian. Malfoy had set up the whole thing. He wanted to get away from his pure-blood genes I guess. But that's all I found. I'll keep looking, as long as you keep on your task. '_

 

While Harry read this, he heard a cough behind him. Harry winced. Exactly like the dream. Harry turned to find Malfoy's grey eyes looking at him. Harry heard an intake of breath, then the breaking of glass. Harry, one again, winced. Malfoy leaned down to pick up shards of glass. Harry stood from his seat and squatted down to help.

 

"Did you drop the glass on purpose or accident?" Harry asked Malfoy, acting as though he didn't recognize him.

 

"Um," Malfoy shifted uncomfortably once the glass was gone, "I didn't mean to, you just...remind me of someone I knew..." Malfoy trailed off.

 

"Huh, that's the second time I've gotten that today...Some woman told me I looked familiar...said something about wizards...suppose she's just crazy..." Harry made the story up on the spot, but it sounded true.

 

"Um, what would you, uh, like to, um, have to drink or uh, eat?" Malfoy stutters.

 

"Just a water please." Harry says, "Nice name," He adds.

 

"What?" Malfoy snaps.

 

"Um, sorry, just your nametag, uh, nice name," Harry covers up.

 

"Oh...Yes, family name," Malfoy says and turns around and walks to the counter. He glances at Harry and tells the waiter something. The waiter nods and brings a water to Harry.

 

"What happened to the other bloke?" Harry asked. "He was kind of cute," he added, making the girl waiter blush.

 

"He had other business to attend to," The girl, Alex, by the look of her name tag.

 

The girl left and Harry looked at his laptop. He was debating on emailing Hermione again.

 

"I don't bloody well care!" A female voice broke out through the mass of people, startling Harry.

 

"Alex! Alex come back here!" A voice yelled back, as the young girl stormed out of the back. She looked at Harry, more like glared at him.

 

Malfoy ran out after her, catching her elbow. He pulled her back into the place the girl had ran from. Harry decided that he should probably leave. He took a napkin and wrote on it, _937-278-7385, Malfoy_

 

Harry knew it was idiotic, but he didn't care. He was gonna find out why Malfoy left. Even it took his career.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
